Our Happily Ever After
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Imogen and Jaron have a nice night together. No sexual things; sensuality; slightly OC; romantic; both POVS; one-shot. A/N: Yeah, I know I do these a lot, but I can't help it. Please read and possibly enjoy. 1, 298 words.


_Hi, everyone! This is just a cute little night between Jaron and Imogen, after the whole trilogy is over. I can't wait for the Shadow Throne, coming 2/24/14._  
_Also, sorry if some names or things that happened are wrong. It's been a while since I reread the books. Planning to in the future. Hey, did you know that they might be making a movie or something? I read something about Game of Thrones, Paramount, and movie. I lost attention after the word 'movie'. Who really wants one? *raises hand*  
Out of all the covers for the False Prince, which is your favorite? All of them are posting of Jen Nielson's sight. Personally, I adore the British one. Lucky Brits. Also, the Polish one since we have a clear view of Jaron's awesome face. _

_If you've read this, then PLEASE create a fan fiction. We need more. Ascendance Trilogy should be as popular as Percy Jackson and Lord of the Rings (personally, I hate Lord of the Rings)._

_Don't be mad if you hate this fan fiction. I'm not the author, I'm not awesome like her, and I won't keep it too old time. And yeah, I know I'm obsessed with writing romantic nights and doubts about love. But hey, I love it. _

_Slightly OC. Kind of steamy, T/PG-13. Light Sensuality. _

* * *

_**Imogen**_

I yawned, turning over in bed, exhausted from today. Who knew being royalty was so frustrating? Everybody expects it to be hard, but it's way more than that. I almost felt sorry for S-uh, Jaron and his family.

Remembering my new husband, I smiled and flipped over again to face him. He had changed so much from the young fifteen-year-old I'd know and liked to the young man I now loved. He had changed me and the kingdoms because of what a bad boy he'd been as a child. If he hadn't been one, he would've died. Then I would've stayed a servant, the kingdoms would be in war forever, and a bad man would've taken the throne. It was hard to believe so much is better now because of one man.

Studying his face, I held back a dreamy sigh. Correction. One _devilishly handsome and brave_ man. He'd stood over the pain of hiding, loosing his family, and being stabbed and attacked. I remembered the day I had to take care of those foolish knife wounds on his back, caused by his now-best-friend. Then there was the day he fought the pirates and Roden, and was whipped badly for my mistakes.

As Jaron quietly snored, I held my hand out and brushed his long bangs from his eyes, the very same ones I was infatuated and in love with. When the war had ended and Jaron had saved me, he'd grown his long hair back. I admit, I sort of missed it. Like before, it reached the very bottom of his neck and almost touched his shoulder.

Keeping my hand on his cheek, I quickly moved closer, trying not to stir him and the bed. Soon, I was only inches away from my savior's handsome face. I loved him with all my heart.

Slowly, hoping he was asleep because, if not, I'd be really embarrassed; I placed a gentle kiss on his nose. Seeing that he continued sleeping, I continued my trail.

"You know, you're making it hard for me when you do that."

I jumped at his voice, pulling away from his neck. I didn't know why I wasn't so shy anymore, but I'd be actually sucking on his neck. Quick as a flash, Jaron's arm had wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to my position before. My heart fluttered and skipped a beat. I loved the feeling of his arm around me.

"But I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. Believe me, it's the opposite," his cocky voice snorted while his hand rubbed circles up and down my back. I gave a sigh of satisfaction and kissed his jaw.

"I love you," I murmured. Suddenly, he tensed and I broke out into sweats. Did he not love me? Did he love that princess girl? What if I made a mistake by telling him? God, I shouldn't have said that! This would become like the last time I said that, five years ago while he was barely alive.

* * *

**_Jaron_**

My heart skipped and my body tensed when she said those three words. Words that held the most power in our small, pathetic world.

_I love you._

Trying to control my breathing, I glanced down at the top of her head. I couldn't believe I was with Imogen, in the same bed, married, and with her saying she loved me. I thought she'd hate me after everything. But she didn't. Five years after, and she was still in love with me. I was overflowing with joy. The first time I'd asked her, I'd been nervous and sick to my stomach and all over my body. With the war going on and me being forced to marry the princess, I wished she didn't love me.

Now it was all over, and I loved her back.

"J-Jaron, I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, pulling away. I felt hurt after a moment. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you don't love me. Please, forgive me." Rage flared in me. The hell I did love her!

As my love, _Imogen_, began standing up, I shot forward and pulled her down. Quick reflexes yet again helped me. As we stared at each other for a split second, I saw all the love in her eyes. I couldn't keep it from her. Not when I loved her as much. Quickly, ignoring the bed's whine, I captured her lips with mine. To my shock, they met in the middle. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. And I almost never lie. I play my tricks. But this time, I would do neither. Time to tell the truth.

My chest panting, I drew my tongue across her lower lip, wanting to come in. Imogen hesitated but opened her mouth, to my joy. My tongue darted in and out, around her mouth. Satisfied with her moan, I gave a growl of approval. Her hands were lovingly placed on my shoulders as my rough hands wrested on her waist. I slightly smirked at her wetness. But my smirk was replaced by hers when she felt something poke her thigh. Embarrassment flushed through me. The shudder coming from her body satisfied me, and I hoped her too. Pulling away, we lay next to each other.

Again, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a passionate kiss. Staring into each others eyes, we moved closer.

"Do you believe me now?" I muttered, tracing her cheek bones and lips. They were flushed and a bit puffed from our kiss. I leaned forward, pulling her closer, and pecked her nose. Speechless and panting, Imogen just nodded, knowing that we both were not completely satisfied. But we would be soon.

As Imogen fell back to sleep, I caressed every part of her face. Stroking through her now bed-messy hair, I leaned on one elbow and smiled. This was the happiest I'd ever been before. The war was over, the bad guys were defeated, I claimed the throne I never wanted, and I married the best woman ever.

This was our happily ever after.

* * *

_So, what did you think?_


End file.
